Because of You
by minzz9594
Summary: It's because of you.. /HunKai-SeKai


**Title : Because of You**

**Genre : Romance with NC :p**

**Main Pairing : HunKai**

**Rated : M**

**Warn : Typos, Yaoi, NC-17/21 #plakk**

**Summary : This is because of you. I can hold it anymore **

***Annyeong! Aku bawa untuk pertama kalinya aku bawa ff NC. FF ini pesanannya . Semoga suka yaa? Aku soalnya tidak pandai buat ff NC :p***

** O**

"Hei, lihat anak itu!"

"Aihs, tampangnya jelek sekali."

"Ck! Aku jamin, dia tidak akan mendapat pacar. Lihat saja tampilannya."

Segerombolan yeoja dan namja cantik –alias uke- sedang bergosip ria di salah satu sudut kantin. Seorang namja dengan kacamata berframe full hitam dan hampir menutpi setegah mukanya, berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tahu kalau ialah yang menjadi objek pembicaraan para yeoja dan namja cantik tukang gossip di sekolah mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunduk? Ia cukup tahu diri kalau yang dibicarakan anak-anak sekolah –terutama angkatannya- itu memang benar. Penampilannya memang bisa dikatakan sangat tidak mendukung otaknya yang pintar. Pengetahuannya di bidang fashion adalah NOL BESAR.

"Kyaaa! OMO! OMO!" teriakan melengking tiba-tiba terdengar dari semua penjuru sekolah.

Kai –nama sang namja berkacamata kuda- sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar teriakan-teriakan tersebut. Dan pandangannya langsung menangkap 3 orang sosok bintang sekolah yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Kai terpaku di tempatnya. 3 orang sosok itu adalah idola sekolah mereka, Sehun, Luhan, dan Xiumin, teman sekolah sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Sehun namja yang paling tinggi perawakannya dan berkulit putih pucat. Ia adalah anak dari XiOh crop bersama Luhan sepupunya. Kedua orang tua mereka mempunyai perusahaan terkenal dan terbesar di negara mereka yang dinamakan XiOh crop, diambil dari marga keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sehun memandang datar dan dingin semua fans-fansnya sedangkan Luhan tersenyum ramah sambil menggandeng Xiumin, kekasihnya, namja dengan pipi chubby dan postur tubuh –termasuk- pendek. Ya, namja mantan playboy akut itu akhirnya dapat takluk pada Xiumin, namja biasa nan polos.

BUKK!

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya ketika silih berganti orang menabrak tubuhnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di tengah kantin, membuatnya tertabrak orang-orang yang berlari untuk menemui para idola mereka. Kai memutuskan untuk mundur dan berjalan menjauh dari kantin menuju kelasnya. Ya, ia tahu bahwa tempat para idola bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk darinya. Setidaknya ia tidak mau mendapat cacian lagi dari orang-orang di sana.

"Ya, kantin memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk saat ini," gumam Kai sambil berlalu pergi, keluar dari kantin.

** O**

"Oke anak-anak, di sepuluh menit terakhir ini, saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian. Kalian harus membuat kliping tentang bab yang kita pelajari hari ini. Sekarang ibu bacakan nama kelompok kalian. 1 kelompok teridiri dari 2 orang," kata Park sonsaeng pada murid-muridnya. Semua murid menjadi ricuh ketika akan dibacakan kelompoknya, lebih tepatnya penasaran sekaligus deg-degan mengetahui siapa yang sekolompok dengan mereka.

"Harap tenang anak-anak! Kelompok pertama, Lay dan Chen…,"

Lay dan Chen saling bertos ria ketika tahu mereka sekelompok, perihal mereka adalah sahabat jadi tidak sulit untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Kelompok kedua, Luhan dan Xiumin..,"

Luhan dan Xiumin saling melempar senyum mendengar nama mereka dipanggil untuk menjadi 1 kelompok.

"Kelompok ketiga Sehun dan Kai…,"

Kai tertegun mendengar namanya dipanggil bersama dengan Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan banyak tatapan membunuh dari para fans Sehun untuknya. Sedangkan gurunya, tetap melanjutkan acara membaca nama kelompok semua nama temannya.

'Ya, Tuhan. Selamatkan aku,' batin Kai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kelompok terakhir, adalah kelompok Amber dan Krystal."

KRINGGG!

Tepat setelah Park sonsaeng menyebut kelompok terakhir, alarm bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian besok! Selamat siang anak-anak," ucap Park sonsaeng untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Cih! Kenapa namja jelek itu sih yang sekelompok dengan Sehun?"

"Pasti dia memakai ilmu gaib."

"Dasar namja licik"

Kai hanya tertunduk di bangkunya mendengar penuturan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berstatus sebagai fans dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hey, Kai!"

Kai terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Kai menjadi gugup saat Sehun berada di dekatnya. Di tambah lagi dengan suara cicitan dari para fans Sehun yang semakin ricuh.

"Y..ya?" jawabnya dengan terbata.

"Pulang sekolah ikut aku. Kita kerjakan tugas di rumahku!" titah Sehun lalu bergabung kembali dengan Luhan dan Xiumin untuk pergi ke luar kelas, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Sedangkan Kai, ia bernafas dengan lega setelah Sehun pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dia diajak pergi ke rumah Sehun?"

"Namja itu benar-benar! Aku saja belum pernah masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun."

"Awas saja kalau dia berani macam-macam. Kuhabisi dia!"

Kai mengela nafas lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Apa salah jika ia bisa ke rumah Sehun? Lagipula itukan bukan ia yang minta. Ia mengeluh dalam hati, merutuki nasibnya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya juga senang saat ia bisa sekelompok dengan Sehun.

** O**

KRIIINGGG!

Semua anak bersorak gembira ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka beranjak dari kursi lalu memasukkan semua barang ke dalam tas. Tak terkecuali Kai, ia segera beranjak membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Kyaa! OMO!" Kai berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey, jangan berteriak! Ini aku, Sehun," ujar namja di hadapannya masih dengan muka datarnya. Kai memandang lekat wajah di depannya untuk memastikan penglihatannya bahwa ini benar-benar Sehun.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Ah.. a..ani," jawab Kai terbata. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang hampir copot(?) akibat ulah namja di depannya ini.

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kajja! Kita ke mobilku," titah Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya ia akan sering menghela nafas jika berada di dekat pangeran es sekolahnya ini. Ah ya ingatkan juga bahwa Sehun itu selalu member titah yang pastinya tidak bisa dibantah. Jika kita membantah…. Entahlah Kai tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia tidak mencari masalah bukan?

** O**

"Haaahh… akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Sehun sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat berjam-jam duduk di lantai sambil mengetik tugas klipingnya dan Kai. Sedangkan Kai yang berada di sebelahnya langsung meminum air yang disajikan oleh pelayan Sehun tadi setelah mulutnya berbusa-busa karena mendiktekan pada Sehun apa yang harus diketik di dalam kliping mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok jangan lupa bawa klipingnya," Kai bersiap untuk membereskan barangnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Namun tangan Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya memandang Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm. Wae?"

"Kau tidak dijemput?"

Kai menggeleng. "Ani. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartment," jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Kau mau pulang sendiri? Semalam ini?"

Kali ini Kai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Memang ada apa kalau ia pulang sendiri?

Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu memandang Kai lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu dulu di sini. Aku telephone supirku agar dia mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil handphone-nya di atas ranjang.

Kai memandang Sehun bingung. Namun ia hanya menuruti perkataan Sehun lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya. Mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari kantong celananya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan/panggilan yang masuk.

"Eh? Ternyata sudah semalam ini?" gumam Kai kaget saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pm, terpampang di layar handphone-nya.

"Kai!" panggil Sehun sambil menghampiri Kai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Supirku sepertinya akan pulang larut. Dia masih menunggu ayahku di kantor," ujar Sehun.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku masih bisa naik bus."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja?"

"Eh?" Kai memandang Sehun tidak percaya, mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Pangeran Es di sekolahnya ini. 'Apa aku salah dengar?' batinnya.

"Kau menginap saja hari ini," Sehun mengulang perkataannya.

"A.. ah.. Tidak usah, Sehun-ah," tolak Kai.

"Hey, ini sudah hampir jam 9. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana? Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab juga karena membiarkanmu pulang sendiri saat larut malam begini. Lagipula orang tuaku juga tidak ada di rumah jadi kau tidak usah khawatir," jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Kai sedikit kaget dengan penuturan Sehun. Ia benar-benar melihat image yang berbeda dari Sehun saat di sekolahnya. Sifatnya saat ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Sehun di sekolah.

"Ya.. tapi…,"

"Soal pakaian sekolah aku masih ada beberapa. Kau bisa meminjamnya," Sehun memotong ucapan Kai.

Kai diam. Ia berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya keinginan untuk protes masih ada, tapi ia yakin akan kembali dicelah oleh Sehun. Ah ya, ia lupa kalau Sehun itu selalu mengeluarkan titah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Kai menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Baiklah," ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Sehun tersenyum karena ia kembali menang saat beradu argument.

"Chankkaman," Sehun berjalan menghampiri lemarinya dan mengutak-atik isinya.

Dan tidak berapa lama, ia kembali dengan pakaian di tangannya.

"Bersihkan badanmu dulu. Di dalam kamar mandi, ada handuk yang bisa kau gunakan. Setelah selesai, kita makan malam," ujar Sehun dan dibalas oleh Kai dengan anggukan.

Saat akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kai teringat sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Sehun saat namja itu sedang akan keluar dari kamar.

"Hm?"

"Gomawo," ucap Kai tulus sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun sedikit tertegun melihat senyum Kai, namun dengan segera ia menutpinya.

"Ne, cheonma," balas Sehun dengan senyumnya juga lalu benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Setelah melihat Sehun pergi, Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintunya dan bersandar di sana.

"Rasanya seperti melihat orang yang berbeda. Ternyata ia orang yang perhatian. Dan… ia juga cukup tampan," gumam Kai, berargument sendiri.

"Eh? Aihhss,, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sebaiknya aku segera mandi," ujar Kai lalu segera membuka pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower untuk mandi.

** O**

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk di dalam kamar mandi. Ia sudah menggunakan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Sehun padanya, dengan atasan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun di sana.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kita makan sekarang, ne?" ujar Sehun lalu pergi ke sudut kamarnya di mana terdapat telephone rumah di sana. Ia mengambil gagang telephone lalu memencet beberapa tombol di sana.

"Yeobeoseyo? Bawakan makanannya ke kamarku sekarang, ne? Hm, gamsa," kata Sehun di telephone.

Kai memandang Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. 'Apa semua orang kaya akan menelpon untuk mengambil makanan di dapur?' batinnya. Sehun baru saja menutup telephone dan menghampiri Kai yang masih setia berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa tidak duduk? Duduklah," Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk duduk di karpet yang ada di depan ranjang Sehun. Kai hanya menurut dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi makanannya akan datang, kok."

TOK TOK TOK

Baru saja Sehun selesai bicara, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kai memandang ke arah pintu.

"Itu dia makanannya datang. Masuk!" seru Sehun.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan 2 maid yang masing membawa sebuah piring dan gelas berisi ice lemon tea. Kai berdecak kagum. Bukan karena makanan yang dibawa oleh 2 maid tersebut tapi karena ketepatan Sehun soal makanan yang akan datang. Para maid menghampiri Sehun dan Kai dan meletakkan makanan yang mereka bawa di hadapan kedua namja tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Kai dan dibalas oleh bungkukan kedua maid tersebut sebelum keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan!," kata mereka hampir bersamaan, lalu setelahnya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Hey, Kai!" panggil Sehun di tengah acara makan mereka

"Hm?" Kai bergumam untuk menjawab Sehun lalu memandang namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau itu irit bicara atau apa?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, dari tadi kau tidak banyak bicara. Kalau aku tanya kau hanya mengangguk. Bahkan menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' pun enggak. Apa kau sedang sariawan?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang Kai lekat, menunggu jawaban dari namja tersebut. Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tergelak.

"Aniya," balas Kai, masih terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga baru tahu, sang Pangeran Es sekolah ternyata banyak bicara. Kau seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian. Yang sekarang aku lihat malah seperti bukan Oh Sehun," lanjut Kai, dan kali ini gantian Sehun yang tergelak mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Ya, itu hanya di sekolah. Aku hanya malas meladeni para yeoja dan uke yang kecentilan. Mereka terlalu berisik," jelas Sehun jujur.

"Hey, kau beruntung bisa disukai banyak orang. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Mereka menyukaiku hanya dari tampang dan hartaku, Kai. Mereka tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kalaupun ada yang tulus, aku yakin itu hanya 1:100."

Kai tertegun mendengar jawaban Sehun. Benar. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Yang dikatakan Sehun tidak salah. Para fans Sehun, mereka hanya melihat wajah dan harta kekayaan. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan, ada yang tulus diantaranya. Namun melihat dari segi mata, dengan teriakan mereka dimana-mana setiap melihat Sehun, kemungkinan besar jawaban Sehun tepat 99%.

"Hmmm,, mungkin kau ada benarnya juga," jawab Kai pada akhirnya.

Dan setelah itu, acara makan mereka diiringi oleh obrolan seru yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka menceritakan berbagai hal yang mereka alami, mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal yang paling memalukan sekalipun. Ya, mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

** O**

"Hey, Kai-ya!"

Kai menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun sedang melambai sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey!" sapa Kai balik saat Sehun sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat 2 buku tebal yang dipegang Kai.

"Perpustakaan. Wae? Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh. Kajja!" ujar Sehun, lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju ke perpustakaan.

Semua mata –fans Sehun terutama- memandang Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari tatapan benci, bingung, hingga sirik. Suara cibiran untuk Kai pun keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kai, yang sadar kalau ia dan Sehun menjadi sorotan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha tidak menganggap mahluk-mahluk di sekelilingnya itu ada.

Semenjak, ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Sehun, ia dan Sehun menjadi dekat. Keesokan harinya, Sehun secara gamblang menunjukkan pada seluruh sekolah. Mulai dari menyapa Kai sampai mengajak Kai ke kantin atau ke mana pun ia ingin pergi. Dan sesuai dugaan Kai, mereka menjadi sorotan seantero sekolah terutama para fans Sehun yang berkoar-koar melihat kedekatan anak cupu sekolah dan pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Kai?"

"Hey, Kai?!"

"Yakk! Kai-ya!" seru Sehun sedikit keras, membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan polos dan bingungnya.

Sehun yang melihatnya, menucubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Aww! Appo, Hun!" protes Kai, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"Makanya jangan melamun. Kau tahu, aku dari tadi memanggil namamu tapi kau mengabaikannya?"

"Jinjja?"

"Kenapa melamun, hm?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kai.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchana."

"Kau ini!" ucap Sehun dan dibalas cengiran oleh Kai.

** O**

Priiittt!

Suara peluit yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Lee sonsaengnim, sang guru olahraga lah pelakunya. Dan sontak, semua anak-anak di kelas Kai dan Sehun –termasuk mereka- langsung berkumpul di sekeliling guru olahraga mereka.

"Baik anak-anak. Meteri kita hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh beraktifitas bebas tapi masih tetap di dalam kawasan lapangan," ujar Lee sonsaeng yang disambut anak-anak dengan gembira. Setelahnya mereka bubar dan mengambil bola basket dan futsal yang berada di sudut lapangan.

Kai duduk di sudut lapangan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ehhmm,, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak berani melakukannya. Tahu sendiri kan hampir satu kelasnya –sebenarnya hampir satu sekolah-, terutama penggemar Sehun, tidak menyukainya. Jadi ia hanya duduk berdiam diri di sudut lapangan dan diam-diam mengamati Sehun yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para yeoja dan uke di lapangan basket. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatinya ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Karena itu, ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan futsal.

"Hey, Kai!" Kai tersentak kaget ketika suara yang dikenalnya terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang sedang memandangnya. Ia menatap Sehun bingung lalu melirik ke belakang Sehun. Dan benar saja, puluhan mata cemburu dan benci tertuju padanya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun? Kau tidak main?"

"Yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, aku, Kai. Kau ngapain di sini? Kajja, kita main!" Ajak Sehun, menarik tangan Kai sampai namja itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ehh,, tidak usah, Hun. Aku sedang tidak mood main. Aku di sini. Kau, mainlah," tolak Kai halus sebelum Sehun mengajaknya ke tengah lapangan.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan, para yeoja dan uke yang tadinya sedang mengbrol dengan Sehun sedang ber-jealous ria. Mereka memandangi Kai dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Apa-apaan sih tuh anak? Dasar gak tahu diri!"

"Tau tuh! Berani sekali dia dekati Our Hunnie," sahut salah satu uke.

"Cih! Kita beri dia pelajaran!"

Semua mengangguk setuju, mengiyakan pernyataan yeoja yang merupakan ketua gang tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka, mengambil bola basket dan melemparkannya ke arah Kai.

"Rasakan ini anak cupu!"

Dan…

BUKK!

Bola basket sukses mengenai kepala Kai. Ia terjatuh ke depan dan menimpa Sehun yang berada di depannya.

"Hey! Kenapa Sehun ikut-ikutan kena? Aihhss! Kalau begini sama saja!" omel sang ketua gang pada anak buahnya yang melemparkan bola basket ke arah Kai.

"Aughh!" ujar Sehun dan Kai, mengadu kesakitan.

Dan sesaat kemudian Sehun melebarkan matanya, ketika menyadari kalau bagian bawahnya dan punya Kai saling bersentuhan. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun khawatir. Hey, walaupun begini, Sehun itu tetap seorang namja yang berstatus seme.

"Ehh.. Kai? Neon gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tapi bukan mengalihkan perhatian, pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai bergerak sehingga bagian bawah mereka bergesekan.

"Uuhh," Kai melenguh karena sakit sekaligus sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh juniornya –juga Sehun- dan tanpa sadar membuat junior Sehun sukses bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kai,, kau harus bertanggung jawab," desis Sehun pelan

"Kai-ya, bangunlah. Kita ke UKS," ujar Sehun pada Kai dan diangguki oleh namja –yang aslinya- manis itu.

Kai bangun dari posisinya dan sukses membuat juniornya dan Sehun kembali bergesekan.

"Ssshh," desis keduanya.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai dan meminta izin pada gurunya untuk pergi ke UKS karena dengan alas an Kai yang pusing akibat terkena bola. Dan tidak perlu memberikan banyak alasan, guru olahraganya itu memberi izin padanya dan Kai.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun memikirkan bagaimana cara menidurkan kembali adik kecilnya ini. Masa iya ia harus melakukan solo? Aihhs! Itu hal yang paling menyebelkan. Tapi apa ia akan mengajak Kai untuk melakukannya? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Kai? Sehun terus berpikir. Dan saat mereka hampir melewati toilet, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Uugghh… Kai, bisakah kita ke toilet sebentar?" ujar Sehun dengan wajah seperti menahan sakit.

"Ada apa Hun? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Kai khawatir ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Sehun.

"Kita bicara di toilet saja, Kai."

Sehun dengan –berpura- tertatih-tatih berjalan ke toilet, diikuti Kai yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Hun, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Kai sesampainya mereka di toilet.

"Ugghh..," Sehun mengeluh kesakitan sambil menunjuk juniornya yang tegang.

"Jinjja? Apa.. karena tadi ketimpah aku? Omo! Mianhae, Hun-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Eotteokhe? Kalau ke UKS sepertinya… ehh.. kau tahu…," ujar Kai dengan ragu. Ya, mana mungkin kan kalau mereka ke UKS dan saat ditanya apa yang sakit, mereka menjawab: 'bagian bawah' Sehun. Setidaknya, Kai tahu itu cukup memalukan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membantumu, Hun. Ehh.. Tapi… bagaimana caranya?"

"Jinjja? Kau mau membantuku? Apa tidak apa?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Sudah dipastikan ia senang karena rencananya sukses.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kai antusias.

"Kita selesaikan di dalam saja. Tidak mungkin kita melakukannya di luar," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong. Kai pun mengangguk.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sehun duduk di atas kloset(?) dengan wajah yang masih kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Hun?"

"Ehh.. bagaimana kalau dipijat saja? Kita coba cara yang paling simple," tawar Sehun dan disetujui oleh Kai.

Sehun membuka gasper dan celananya. Juniornya yang sudah tegang, mengacung ke atas. Jujur Kai, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Duduklah di sini Kai. Kau akan pegal jika berdiri terus," Sehun menepuk pangkuannya.

Kai mengangguk lalu duduk di pangkuan Sehun, tapi tidak menutupi junior namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Hun, kalau sakit bilang, ne?" ucap Kai lalu memegang junior Sehun dan mulai memijatnya dengan perlahan.

"Nnggghhh," Sehun mendesah.

"Enak kah?"

"Hm, pijatanmu enak, Kai-ya."

Kai tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia senang dapat membantu Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha meredam desahannya. Pijatan Kai pada juniornya memilik sensasi tersendiri di kulitnya. Walaupun jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah telah mencemari otak polos Kai, tapi ini keadaan darurat.

"Hhhh, Kai..," Sehun mendesah tertahan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kai.

"Hun? Apa sakit?" tanya khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Lanjutkan saja, Kai. Nan gwaenchana."

Kai terus melakukan acara memijatnya. Ia dapat merasakan junior Sehun berkedut di gengamannya. Ia juga dapat melihat cairan yang keluar dari junior Sehun. Ia bingung apa itu, tapi ia tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia mengabaikannya dan terus melakukan kegiatannya,

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan tripmen 'penyembuhan' tersebut, Kai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari selangkangannya. Rasanya sakit. Juniornya ngilu, dan berkedut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa, hal itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus takut.

'Ugghh.. ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Kenapa bagian bawahku sangat sakit?' batin Kai. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sakit itu bertambah seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun akibat pijatan Kai.

"Ugghhh… Hu.. Hun…," eluh Kai akhirnya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika mendengar eluhan Kai, tidak mungkin terdengar seperti desahan. Ia bingung melihat muka Kai yang sudah memerah.

"Kai? Kau… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hhh.. Hun… Bagian bawah.. se.. sakkhh.. appohh.… hhh…," jawab Kai, tanpa sadar disertai oleh desahan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu melihat ke arah selangkangan Kai. ia tertegun melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kai, apa itu sakit?" tanya Sehun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Coba kau buka celanamu," ujar Sehun.

Kai bingung dengan saran Sehun, tapi ia tetap menurutinya. Ia melepas pijatannya dari junior Sehun lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, membuka celana seragam olahraganya sekaligus celana dalamnya. Dan saat itulah ia bernapas dengan lega. Rasa sesak itu sudah hilang, walaupun kedutan di juniornya masih belum hilang. Sehun yang berhadapan langsung dengan junior Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia membayangkan jika junior itu berada di mulutnya dan juniornya berada di dalam lubang Kai.. OH! Itu saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya horny berat.

"Bagaimana sudah tidak sesak?" tanya Sehun setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Kai mengangguk lalu kembali duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Dan itu membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan. Junior yang sudah saling tegang. Keduanya melenguh nikmat.

'Kai.. kau membuatku gila. Maaf Kai sepertinya aku harus merebut sesuatu darimu,' batin Sehun. Di tengah lenguhannya.

"Kai, kau ingin melakukan permainan denganku? Permainan ini dapat membuat rasa sakit pada bagian bawah kita menghilang."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, kajja kita lakukan. Ini sangat menyiksaku, Hun," ujar Kai sambil menunjuk juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna, tidak jauh berbeda dari punya Sehun. Mendengar jawaban Kai, Sehun menyeringai senang.

Sehun menyuruh Kai berganti posisi dengannya. Kai duduk di atas kloset dan ia jongkok di depan selangkangan Kai. Kai bingung dengan tindakan Sehun, tapi ia menuruti perkataan Sehun.

"Kai pejamkan matamu," pinta Sehun dan lagi-lagi dituruti Kai.

"UWAHHH.. Ugghhh…," Kai mendesah keras saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah meraup juniornya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menghisap juniornya dengan nikmat. Perlakuan Sehun itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Asing, tapi nikmat.

"Hhhuun.. ehhh…," Kai berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan melakukan ini dengan pangeran sekolah tentunya. Yang benar saja? Ia bisa dibunuh oleh seantero sekolah.

Sehun terus menghisap dan menjilat junior Kai, meninggalkan jejak salivanya pada junior namja manis di depannya. Tidak melewatkan satupun bagiannya. Ia dapat merasakan pre-cum Kai keluar dalam mulutnya, dan itu terasa manis untuknya.

Tak lama, junior Kai berkedut makin kencang. Sehun dapat merasakannya dan menambah hisapannya. Kai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Uhh.. Huunn.. lepa..shh.. adaa yang ma..uuhh keluarrhh..," ucap Kai sambil mendesah.

"Tidak apa, Kai, keluarkan saja," jawab Sehun dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas karena masih junior Kai masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Uuughhh… Huuunnn…," Kai mendesah keras seiring dengan kuluarnya cairan putih dari juniornya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun menelan semua cairan Kai. Ia menjilat bibirnya membersihkan beberapa sisa-sisa yang berada di bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja manis di atasnya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata sayu. Sehun tersenyum. Ia membantu Kai berdiri lalu menggantikan Kai untuk duduk di atas kloset, sedangkan Kai duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau ternyata memang manis, Kai," ujar Sehun dan sukses membuat pipi Kai merona. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memujinya manis. Ditambah lagi yang memujinya adalah Sehun, pangeran es yang diam-diam telah menyita ruang kosong di dalam hatinya.

Kai tertegun kaget saat tiba-tiba bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya. Ia memagut bibirnya lembut. Tapi tak berapa lama Kai memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati permainan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Ia membalas ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya. Dan ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas, saat Sehun mulai melumat bibir Kai. Membuat Kai tanpa sadar mendesah. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Sehun yang segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kai, mengabsen setiap penghuni di dalamnya.

Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam baju olahraga Kai dan memilintir(?) tonjolon yang berada di dada Kai. Membuat sang empunya mendesah di tengah ciuman panasnya dengan sang pangeran es. Ia terus bermain dengan nipple Kai, memilintir dan mencubitnya.

Ciuman Sehun mulai turun ke leher jenjang Kai. Lalu ciuman it terus turun sampai ke dada Kai. Sehun menghisap nipple Kai keras, mengemutnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Ngghhh… ugghh… huunnn…"

Sehun menghisap kulit tan Kai dan meninggalkan banyak kiss mark di tubuh Kai. Tapi ia cukup sadar untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak di leher jenjang Kai yang tidak akan tertutupi oleh seragam. Ia tidak ingin namja yang sudah merebut hatinya ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan namja es jatuh hati pada Kai? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Lagipula perasaan itu tumbuh secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia baru sadar kalau ia menyayangi namja tan di hadapannya ini. Perasaan ingin melindungi Kai itu timbul saat melihat Kai selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok teman sekolahnya, apalagi fansnya.

"Nggghhh…" Kai kembali mendesah saat Sehun kembali meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memandangi tubuh di depannya yang kembali mengatur nafasnya. Indah. Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya melihat Kai dengan tubuh half naked Kai, dan pikirannya tersebut sukses membuatnya kembali horny. *Ingat! Si Sehun ga pernah buka baju Kai, cukup ribet kalau mau dipasang lagi setelah mereka melakukan aktivitas ini, Hehehehe*

"Kai, aku akan mulai ke inti permainan. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi coba tahanlah. Ini hanya sakit di awal. Percayalah," ujar Sehun. Kai agak takut mendengar kata 'akan sedikit sakit' dari mulut Sehun, ia memandang Sehun lalu mengangguk, memberi lampu hijau untuk Sehun melanjutkan permainan mereka. Ia percaya Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya, itulah yang ia dapat saat menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Berdirilah, Kai."

Kai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sehun menarik pinggang Kai, membuat tubuh Kai semakin dekat dengannya.

"Pegangan pada pundakku, Kai. Kalau sakit, kau bisa meremas bahuku, atau lakukan apa pun untuk pelampiasan sakitmu. Sekarang turunkun badanmu. Pelan-pelan saja," ujar Sehun. Ia memegang pinggang Kai, membantu Kai menjaga keseimbangan, menjaga namja agar tidak jatuh saat mulai merasakan sakit nanti.

Kai kembali mengangguk. Ia menurunkan perlahan tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan junior Sehun perlahan masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Awalnya memang tidak sakit, tapi saat junior Sehun sudah masuk setengahnya, rasa sakit itu mulai dirasakannya. Ia meringis pelan. Tapi saat junior Sehun semakin dalam masuknya, lubangnya semakin sakit. Maklum saja, itu pertama kalinya ia melakukan aktivtas seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah tersadar sedari tadi, kalau aktivitasnya bersama Sehun sudah bukan sekedar tripmen penyembuhan, tapi masuk ke dalam aktivitas yang lebih jauh. Tidak lupa dengan otak pintar Kai kan? Walaupun ia masih polos, dan awalnya tidak mengerti dengan permainan ini, tapi otak pintar pelajarannya juga berjalan. Tapi entah kenapa ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan dengannya. Ada perasaan di hati kecilnya yang membuatnya percaya kalau Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Aghh.. Hun.. Appo…," rintih Kai. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Sehun menjadi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia menjilat liquid bening yang keluar dari mata Kai. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung memasukkannya sekali sentak karena itu akan membuat sakit pada hole Kai lebih cepat berlalu dibandingkan dengan memasukinya perlahan tapi sakitnya akan lebih lama.

Dengan sekali hentakkan ia menurunkan tubuhnya Kai dan sukses membuat juniornya tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Kai.

"AAGHH! Huunn..!" Kai menjerit kesakitan. Ia meremas baju olahraga Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun berusaha menahan sakit yang amat sangat dari hole-nya. Rasanya seperti di robek paksa, sakit dan perih.

"Ssstt,, Kai, tenanglah. Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Kai lembut, menyalurkan ketenangan pada Kai. Ia juga tidak menggerakkan juniornya di dalam tubuh Kai, membiarkan tubuh Kai untuk terbiasa dulu dengan juniornya.

Kai masih terdiam, sampai sakit itu mulai menghilang, ia mulai menampakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut. Tangannya terangkat untuk membersihkan jejak air mata di pipi Sehun. Kai menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kita mulai, ne? Tahan sebentar sakitnya, nanti kelamaan akan hilang," ujar Sehun dan kembali diangguki Kai. Kai perpegangan pada bahu Sehun, tanpa sadar ia meremas bahu tersebut.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai dengan tangannya berada di pinggang Kai. Lalu kembali menurunkan tubuh Kai dengan sekali hentakkan. Ia lakukan itu terus menerus dengan tempo pelan lalu lama-kelamaan tempo itu semakin cepat.

"Ugghh.. agghh... uugghh… nggghhh… ngghh.. ahh…"

Rintihan sakit Kai berubah menjadi desahan nikmat seiring dengan tempo tusukan(?) Sehun pada hole-nya yang semakin cepat. Juniornya yang tadi sudah tertidur kembali terbangun, sama dengan junior Sehun yang ia dapat rasakan semakin membesar dan berkedut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh.. Kai.. so tight..," Sehun mendesah nikmat saat hole Kai semakin sempit dan ketat menjepit juniornya.

Sehun kembali mengganti posisi dengan Kai. Ia mendudukkan Kai di atas kloset dengan setengah duduk, sedangkan ia berdiri sambil meng-in/out-kan juniornya ke dalam tubuh Kai. Tubuh Kai menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ahhh… Huuunnnhhh..," Kai mendesah keras saat junior Sehun menusuk sesuatu yang membuat kenikmatannya bertambah. Yup! Sehun, menusuk titik kenikmatannya, titik prostatnya.

Sehun menyeringai, mendapati dirinya mendapat titik kenikmatan Kai. Ia terus menusuk bagian tersebut membuat Kai mendesah nikmat.

"Nggghhh… Huuuunn… akuu.. maauu keluarhhhh…"

Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukannya. Tangannya juga mengocok junior Kai membuat cairan dalam tubuh Kai semakin mendesak keluar. Bibirnya juga mencium bibir Kai lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada namja manis di depannya yang baru saja ia rasakan beberapa hari ini.

"Huuuhhhh,,, Huuunhh… Akuu…"

"Be..bersamaahh Kaiihhh…,"

"Unngggghhhhhh, Kaiiiihhh/Huuuunhhhh….," keduanya mendesah nikmat saat mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka menggelinjang nikmat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kai dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh namja di hadapannya.

"Gomawo, Kai. Saranghae," ujar Sehun lalu menegcup bibir Kai sekilas.

Kai teretgun dengan perkataan Sehun. Ia ragu kalau telinganya masih bagus mendengar.

"Hu.. Hun? Kau.. tadi bilang apa?"

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin," ucap Sehun sekali lagi dan sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Kai.

"Jangan bercanda, Hun-ah."

"Hey, Kai, lihat aku. Aku tidak bercanda," ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Kai agar namja itu menatapnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan aku merasakannya. Mungkin semenjak kau menginap di rumahku. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang aku baru sadari, aku menyayangimu, Kai. Nan neomu saranghae," ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Kai tambah merona mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia senang mendengar perkataan Sehun. Apalagi, ini cinta pertamanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah pangeran es sekolahnya.

"Kai, jadi.. gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau menjadi nae namjachingu?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Kai menunduk. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang, serasa akan copot. Dan ia yakin mukanya pasti sudah memerah menahan perasaan malu. Kenapa namja ini menembaknya di saat mereka habis melakukan aktivitas 'ehem'. Ditambah lagi mereka yang masih half naked. Tapi akhirnya Kai mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Kai erat membuat pergerakan yang menimbulkan junior Sehun kembali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Nggghhh…," Kai mendesah.

Dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika ia dapat merakan lubangnya kembali penuh. Ia yakin Sehun kembali tegang akibat pergerakan tadi.

"Hehehe… Kai, satu ronde lagi ne?" ujar Sehun dengan cengirannya, dan kembali menusuk titik kenikmatan Kai.

"Nggghhhh… Huuuunnnhhhh…."

Dan desahan-desahan nimat itu kembali terdengar. Sepertinya mereka lupa, kalau mereka melakukan aktivitas itu di toilet. Tapi toh apa peduli Sehun? Lagipula ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi sedikit kemungkinan kalau ada orang yang ke toilet. Semoga saja…

**O~o~O~o~O**

Keesokan harinya berita tentang Sehun yang berpacaran dengan Kai sudah menyebar luas ke seantero sekolah. Dan dapat dipastikan banyak tangisan yang tersedengar di sudut-sudut sekolah. Harapan para fans Sehun pupus sudah untuk mendapatkan salah satu idola sekolah mereka.

Olok-olokkan untuk Kai juga semakin mereda semenjak ia menjadi pacar sang pangeran sekolah. Ditambah lagi Sehun yang mengubah penampilan Kai menjadi namja super manis. Kacamata Kai diganti dengan soft-lense, dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Sekarang Sehun malah kelimpungan karena secara tiba-tiba Kai mendapat sejuta fans. Baik itu dari kalangan yeoja maupun namja berstatus seme. Ada-ada saja yang membuat Sehun risih karena fans-fans itu selalu menggoda Kai.

Sehun berjalan dengan Kai menuju ke lapangan basket. Kai mau menemani Sehun latihan basket.

"Eiihh,, Kai, kau membuatku semakin khawatir, Kai," ujar Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan bingung,"Wae?"

"Sekarang banyak namja dan yeoja menggodamu. Itu membuatku sedikit khawatir."

Kai tersenyum. Ternyata namja tampan ini sedang cemburu.

"Hun, kau tenang saja, kan yang aku cinta cuma kamu. Lagian aku ini kan pacar kamu, Hun. Aku kan cuma milik kami, jadi apa yang kamu khawatirin?" ujar Kai sambil membelai pipi Sehun sayang.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Ne, aku tahu. Saranghae, Kai," ucap Sehun lalu megecup bibir Kai.

Kai tersenyum, "Nado saranghae, nae ice prince."

**FIN! :D**

Enggg iiii enggggg… AKhirnya ini ff yang aku janjiin seleseii. Ini sebenarnya ff pesenen,, tapi aku ga tau dia bakal baca ato gaa,, buat Aldi (FB: M Alidianor Alvin Kpopers). Berbulan-bulan aku ga update gara-gara ngestak di bagian NC nya. Ini pertama kalinya bikin NC, jadi maaf yaa kalau kurang hot, Hehehehe :D Maaf kalau banyak typos yaa?

Thanks buat yang udah tunggu ff terbaruku.. Hope you like it :)


End file.
